A beverage such as beer, hard cider, and some wines may contain dissolved carbon dioxide and/or other gases. The dissolved gas gives the beverage a carbonated or bubbly quality. The dissolved gas may come out of solution, making the beverage flat. In particular, when exposed to atmospheric pressure, the beverage may become flat. When the beverage becomes flat, consumers are less likely to consume the beverage.
Additionally, a flavor of the beverage may benefit from limiting or eliminating exposure of the beverage to oxygen and heat. Exposure to oxygen may cause oxygenation processes to occur in the beverage, which may alter the flavor of the beverage and/or cause the beverage to become stale or spoil. For example, craft beer, which may have a rich flavor when produced, may adopt a cardboard-like flavor when exposed to oxygen.
Heat may similarly affect the flavor of beverages such as craft beers. For example, some consumers prefer craft beers at a particular temperature and may wish to maintain the particular temperature during transport and while consuming the craft beers.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one example technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.